Keyblade & Vampire
by KrspaceT
Summary: Tsukune is granted a mysterious weapon, in order to fight two of the universes most dangerous beings of darkness, alone. And where will this weapon's power bring our young hero after this? Romance themes will have importance
1. Tsukune the keyblade wielder

Chapter 1; Keyblade + Vampire

This story is part of the grand KRSPACET universe, so X over themes will be common bit of other media entities x overing. AND, I DON'T USE HONORIFICS, BECAUSE I HAVE NO SENSE WHERE THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE USED

Tsukune had no idea what was going on. He was falling, falling, through a mysterious dark abyss. How did he get here, anyway?

"The heroes greatest weapon is his heart" a voice rang out from nowhere. Tsukune looked around in confusion.

"Um, who was that?"

"Aano Tsukune, you have been chosen..."

"Chosen for what?" Tsukune mentally yelled. It was then that he hit something. Groaning, Tsukune pushed himself up, and found that he was on what looked like a giant stainglass floor. Pushing himself up, he found himself staring at a giant stain glass image of himself, and like it always seemed, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore were there, stalking/ following him.

"Why, if it isn't the legendary Tsukune" a voice said behind Tsukune. Jumping back in shock, Tsukune found himself looking at a man dressed something like a pharmacist, with a yellow undershirt and black hair.

"Who are you, and for that matter, what are you!" The man laughed.

"Ah, seems as though your as chipper as ever, reminds me of the time we, um never mind. I am Paradox, the time traveling human" Tsukune looked shocked, before he started kneeling and groveling.

"Please, you say you know me, do you have any idea on what I should do about the girls, which one is right for me, and what should I do to then break that to them, safely" Paradox smiled.

"There is nothing like that you can do safely!" Tsukune looked shocked.

"Wait, what if I went with..."

"They will all kill each other, rather brutally at that" Tsukune looked shocked.

"Okay, then what if I..."

"All dead" Tsukune was really looking worried now.

"Okay, but what about if I..."

"Oh, they'd destroy all of Eastern Asia, and themselves" Tsukune was now getting annoyed with this apparent time traveler.

"THEN IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO THAT WON'T INVOLVE THEM KILLING ONE ANOTHER!" Paradox laughed.

"Tsukune, Tskune, Aano Tsukune, there will be plenty of time to talk about that, you could say I have all the time in the many worlds, but that's not what I'm here about. I am here, to help guide you along your destiny, to become a being whose power and influence out stretches even Moka's father" Tsukune looked shocked.

"Wait, what!" Tsukune looked completely surprised. Paradox laughed.

"It's true me boy, your going to become someone great, in the Youkai world anyway. But in order to be of any importance among the Youkai, you need power, and your strong heart is that power" Tsukune laughed dryly.

"Sure, and where is that power..."

"No, power is not something Moka might have sucked out of your blood, I know what your going to say Tsukune, and there exists a kind of weapon, unique to those with the strongest heart. It is called a keyblade" Paradox waved his hand, as a giant key like sword weapon formed in Tsukune's hand, the kingdom key. However, it was transparent!

"What?" Tsukune said confused. Paradox laughed.

"Isn't it obvious, while you, Tsukune are more than capable of using a keyblade, your keyblade's true form and powers will begin to show itself with time, like the present, where you are to go and defeat two of the most dangerous entities in all the known universe, without that harem of yours" Tsukune looked utterly shocked.

"I don't, I haven't, its not a harem...okay maybe slightly, but I'm not getting..."

"I know that, and I'm just surprised your not shocked about having to fight two highly dangerous villains, I believe if they were truely considered Youkai, they'd be like Class S or something" Tsukune shrugged.

"Sadly, I'm almost used to that already" Tsukune laughed grimly.

Back in Youkai academy

Tsukune appeared woozily against a tree deep in the woods of Youkai Academy, looking for these dangerous people Paradox had talked about. Focusing, he summoned his still transparent keyblade, and sliced a nearby tree with it. The tree was cut in half, and fell. Tsukune smiled.

"This could work" he smiled. It was then that he heard the voice of someone.

"What is with this rat hole of a world, this silver haired person better be hear" a voice similar to metal scraping stone, rang out. Tsukune eyes widened, these guys were looking for Inner Moka!

"I have no idea, I may be a vampire, but this Youkai species is different from my own, I'm not able to sense them, the stupid human lookalike spell that these Youkai use is messing up my senses" another voice complained. Tsukune was confused about what he was hearing, there were other vampires? It was then that the two figures came into view. One had pale blond hair and skin, and golden, disturbing eyes. The other, was dressed in red victorian style cloths, with a large feathered hat. He had orange goggles on his eyes, and his eyes were vampire red, he also had black hair.

"Well, whatever type of vampire this, silver haired person is, we must destroy her immediately. If Megatron and He Who Must Not Be Named get her, they will have everything they need to power the infinitrix, and as you know, if that was to happen, our plans will be ruined. Not to mention, all the Youkai freaks are just freaks, so whose to complain if I destroy them all"! Tsukune was lost about what they meant, but he knew one thing, these guys were after Moka and the others, and he'd make sure they were driven off for that!

"You know Kronos, I sense we're being watched, by a human!" Tsukune's froze in shock, as the strange vampire pointed him out. He shrugged it off, and jumped out in front of the two, summoning his keyblade as he did. Kronos laughed.

"Why, if it isn't a little hero. Do you know of the silver haired one, a being of the powers of twilight, a being whose powers are a mix of the light, and the dark. If you do, and tell us where to find her, we will let you live" Tsukune looked at Kronos in a fury.

"I would never rat on my friends, I'd die before I'd tell you anything!" Tsukune placed his hand on his heart before he swung his blade. Kronos laughed.

"And you, a measly human with only a half powered keyblade, think you can stand up to me, the greek lord of time! Well, I can't say I don't admire your determination, however foolish it is, Alucard, defeat and humiliate him, then suck him dry and obtain his memories through his blood!" Tsukune looked disturbed.

"Wait, vampires can do that!" This Alucard laughed.

"Well, I can!" Alucard drew two large hand guns, one black and one grayish white, and fired. Yelping, Tsukune blocked the shots with his keyblade, the metal bullets flying into the air, but then they suddenly jerked and flew right back at Tsukune.

"YELP!" Tsukune used his keyblade again to block the bullets. But then again, they changed direction and flew straight back at him.

"Keep this up all day, human. Both myself and my former fledgling are able to control our bullets, they never miss!" Tsukune tried to avoid the bullets by rolling along the ground, but again they changed direction.

"Oh come on you giant key, do something!" Tsukune was flaying the keyblade desperately. It was then that it started to glow, as Tsukune sliced it, with surprisingly more power. The keyblade sliced right through the metal bullets, the four ruined pieces collapsing to the ground. Tsukune looked at his keyblade in amazement. It's keychain had changed, it now looked like Moka's Rosario!

"That, was interesting, I must admit, that was impressive that you managed to stop my bullets like that, fine then, then prepare to fight me at my full power!" Alucard roared into the air, as a black aura surrounded him. Tsukune gulped, as he swung his keyblade and charged.

Meanwhile

The girls, the ones normally classified as Tsukune's "harem", were sitting at a table together in Youkai's cafeteria.

"Have any of you seen Tsukune today" Kurumu asked nervously. Moka shrugged.

"I haven't, and I'm getting hungry" Kurumu slapped the pink haired beauty.

"HE IS NOT YOUR PERSONAL JUICE BOX MOKA!" Moka blushed.

"Sorry, I'm worried about him too, hey maybe Mizore might know where he is" at that moment Mizore popped her head out from below the table, startling Yukari.

"MIZORE DON'T DO THAT, DEZU!" Mizore had a blank, though some what worried look on her face.

"Tsukune hasn't been anywhere I've been, not since about 1:00 in the morning, when I had to scare off Ginei" the girls looked at Mizore in a worried way.

"Mizore, sometimes I think you have serious issues" Kurumu sighed. It was then that Moka eyes suddenly went wide open, and she grabbed her Rosario.

"Moka?" Yukari asked nervously. Moka didn't seem to hear her.

"Tsukune..."

Meanwhile

Tsukune slammed his keyblade down on Alucard, using all of its strength. It appears that after it had gained the Rosario as a keychain, it gained some of Moka's strength as well, as his impact was bone jarring to Alucard. He wasn't fazed by it, however, and forced Tsukune off. With all of his power, Alucard's fist and Tsukune's keyblade collided. The collision let loose sonic waves across the forest, causing trees to collapse and explode into splinter shards. When the smoke cleared, Tsukune was panting, but Alucard seemed unphazed.

"Yes, Yes, I love a good fight, keep it up, fight me with all your power!" Alucard laughed insanely before his hands became as black as shadow. The black shadow arm morphed into a hammer, as Alucard slammed it down into the ground. A huge spike of earth rose up and sent Tsukune flying.

"AHHH!" Tsukune yelled in fear as he flew higher and higher, before he noticed his keyblade was glowing again, as it was then that Tsukune noticed his speedy fall was slowly turning to a halt. He then found that he was gloating like he had the gliding ability. It was then he took a look at his keyblade again, and noticed the guard had changed. The guard now resembled Kurumu's Subbubus wings, with the grip for his hand now resembling a Succubus like claw.

"So, this is what he meant" Tsukune was reflecting on somethings, his first meeting with Moka, and his standing up for Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore. His ability to forgive any and everyone, his saving his friends from loneliness and doom, that was what made him strong. His keyblade represented his bond with his friends, and with it he would win this fight! Alucard and Kronos were looking on at him in surprise.

"What, how is this guy flying, what does he believe in fairies or something?" Kronos huffed as Tsukune flew straight at Alucard, and started to rapidly slam at Alucard's arm, which had morphed into a shadow blade. Their weapons collided, with brutal, viscous power.

Meanwhile again

Moka was still spaced out, and now Kurumu seemed to be spacing out as well. Yukari was waving her hands in front of her friends desperately.

"What's wrong with you guys, Desu!" it appears that using his keyblade's power had some side effects, like causing those whose powers he was tapping into sort of space out.

"Tsukune" Moka gasped. Mizore and Yukari were confused.

"Huh, what about Tsukune?" Mizore asked. Moka, still a little spaced out.

"I, keep seeing, him in my head. It's as if, he's fighting this really scary guy..."

"In red with a black arm of darkness?" Kurumu brought up. Moka nodded, now looking scared.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu and Moka charged out in a panic. Mizore quickly followed them, as did Yukari.

"What is going on, Desu?"

Back to the fight

Still gliding around, Tsukune was combating the raw power of Alucard's shadow power with his keyblade. Gliding up into one of the academy's dead trees, Tsukune sliced off its top, before kicking it at Alucard. Its pointy branch was propelled straight through Alucard's heart, as Tsukune landed on his feet next to him. Alucard collapsed, his heart had been staked.

"You, you, you" Kronos was at a lost for words "You defeated the most powerful vampire in the universe, Aano Tsukune" he was now starting to sound cunning and polite.

"I did?" Tsukune still had his halfway finished keyblade pointed at the Greek Diety. The Deity was grinning in an evil manner.

"Yes, you proven your worth in battle. If I may, I offer you a deal" Tsukune lowered his keyblade slowly.

"What kind of deal?" Tsukune asked, not totally sure about this.

"You obviously have the strength of a powerful being, but against me you'd have no chance. Tsukune, join me and together, we will take over the entire universe! I will also spare any of your friends you wish to save. Tsukune, join me, and I will make you, and your friends, immortal!" Tsukune wasn't sure what to say. If he agreed to join this Kronos, he'd have all that power, and his friends would be safe as well. Not to mention, if they were immortal, they couldn't kill each other over him like Paradox had said, is this what path he had meant?

"All you need to do, Tsukune, is tell me where I can find a silver haired champion" Tsukune snapped back to reality, realizing Kronos was not the answer Paradox had meant. This man wanted Inner Moka, and he couldn't kill her without killing Outer Moka. Not to mention, both of them were his friends, and he would not turn on either of them.

"I will not do such a thing, Kronos. This silver haired person you talk about is one of my friends, I won't let you hurt her!" Tsukune glared in absolute fury, before his keyblade was glowing again. "I will defend her with my full power!" Tsukune's eyes glowed red, with his remnant vampire blood was taking full power. His keyblade was now fully complete, the length of the keyblade going to the top was now made of 4 of Mizore's ice Kunai joined together, and on the end of them was the same mark as the inside of Yukari's wand core.

"So, you dare challenge my might, you puny human! I will send your kind back into their caves, and for non humans, they will become my giants hot dog meat!" Kronos glared in absolute rage, as a huge scythe formed in his hands. Gliding with Kurumu's power, Tsukune flew straight at Kronos, who levitated and charged straight at him as well. Their blades collided in a huge explosion, as Kronos's scythe's blade contacted the ice kunai part of his keyblade.

With the girls

The girls were running, when suddenly Mizore collapsed. The girls stopped as their friend hit the dirt.

"Mizore!" their friend was groaning.

"Urg, my heart. It feels, like its being ripped, by something" Mizore groaned. It was then that they spotted the explosion.

"Tsukune!" the three standing girls cried out, before they collapsed down as well, just like Mizore.

Back to the fight

Kronos was wildly swiping at Tsukune, his keyblade blocking each strike, once in the wings, once in the keychain and once in the striking wand core part. Tsukune jumped back, and swished the keyblade in a straight line, as a storm of ice kunai flew and struck Kronos. He took the hit strongly and jumped at him with his scythe. Focusing, Tsukune called forth a washing bin with the Yukari part of his blade, and it crashed onto Kronos, sending him crashing into the ground. But then as Kronos landed hardly, he got up, and started laughing.

"What?" Tsukune, now very tired, demanded. Kronos grinned evilly.

"You think your such a valient hero, fighting me with the power of that unique keyblade? But here's something you might not realize, that unique keyblades always have a weakness! Ash's keyblade is virtually powerless if he doesn't have any Pokemon, and same goes to Jayden's if he lacks any cards, and yours, is the parts of the blade you use are linked to your friends!"

"Huh?"

"I can sense this, and I've seen its damage, my scythe is a ripper of souls. And instead of taking its power, like a real hero, you force its pain onto your friends! They may have strong enough hearts to resist dieing, but there now in horrible pain, and if they are struck with my power again, they're finished. So, what will it be, your life, or theirs" Tsukune was shocked, as he looked at his keyblade in shock. He had to choose, between protecting himself and his friends lives. Tsukune closed his eyes sadly, and came to a choice. He de summoned his keyblade, and kneeled down to the ground. Kronos laughed in triumph.

"Ha, heroes, always willing to give their lives for their little friends, but let me tell you something, Tsukune, it doesn't matter your sparing them for now, once I destroy the silver one, I'm going to sever your friends heads and mount them in my fireplace!" Tsukune grimaced, not knowing his friends had found their way into hearing distance since about when Kronos had begun his rant about his blades weakness.

"But for now, your going to tell me where I can find this silver haired being of twilight, Crucio!" Suddenly, Tsukune was grimacing in pain, unbearable, dark magic kind of pain. The girls gasped in shock.

"TELL ME!"

"N...OOO..." Tsukune collapsed.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka cried out as she and the other girls charged out and got between Kronos and Tsukune. Kronos just laughed.

"Ha, so these are your little friends, just a bunch of little freaks, ha, and I thought they'd at least be terrifying" Kronos laughed. It was then, that he found out why they were terrifying.

Kurumu sprout out bat like wings, her nails elongated into claws, her ears gained points, and a tail popped out from her, tailbone. Mizore's hands froze, turning into ice claws. Yukari drew out a wand, and Moka, well she was glowing in a red aura.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled, as a red light filled the area. Kronos looked around in confusion, as Moka's rosary had de activated on its own. A swarm of bats flew in and covered Moka, completely hidiing her from view.

"What, the, what's this, aura" Kronos was backing away a little. The bat's cleared, as Inner Moka appeared, glaring at Kronos in absolute hate.

"Ha ha ha, why if isn't the silver haired one I've heard about! You little fool, your boyfriend there gave his life trying to keep you safe from me, as well as the others, and now you've left his death completely meaningless!" Kronos laughed. The girls glared at him in rage.

"WHAT, DID, YOU, SAY!" They all attacked, about as angry at the remark about Tsukune's being Moka's boyfriend as much as his death. Kronos drew his scythe, but an enraged Yukari summoned a pan from the sky that knocked it out of his hands, as Kurumu sliced at him with her claws, as did Mizore with her ice hands. With his shirt in ruins, and golden blood dripping out of deep scratches, Kronos stumbled back.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka slammed into Kronos with a power kick, sending him flying into a tree. The area was filled with smoke, as the girls glared in hatred. Kronos tottered out of the smoke, with his arm looking broken as his leg. He glared at them with hatred clouded eyes.

"You, freaks, haven't seen, the last of me. This, infested world, will be destroyed, and you all, will be fed to the hellhounds, I will be back!" Kronos summoned a portal of darkness and fled.

"This week's fight lasted an extrodinary 30 minutes for Tsukune, Chuu, and for the girls 50 seconds, Chuu!" the bat commented before flying away. But the girls ignored him, as they ran to Tsukune.

"Tsukune" they held him close, for once not fighting.

"You did all of that, even taking out that vampire on your own, just to protect us" Yukari cried.

"Um, excuse me, I'm not dead" they were startled, as they turned around. Alucard was standing over them, with a rapidly healing stab wound.

"But, but how!" Inner Moka was completely shocked. Kurumu and Mizore quickly stood up and forced themselves like a wall between Alucard and Tsukune.

"Really you Youkai academy kids, if Alucard wanted to kill you, he'd have done it already" a voice said from above. Everyone but Alucard looked up, as a jet plane flew over head, before a figure jumped down, in a dark cloak. He landed, and removed it, revealing blond hair, and eyes covered in a black blindfold.

"Why, if it isn't the infamous Tonto" Alucard chuckled "But if your here to apologize, I'd run" the girls looked at the man in confusion. This Tonto sighed.

"Sadly, I have some blame to this, you see, they came after the inner Moka, because I had invented a weapon called the Infinitrix, a weapon powerful enough to destroy full powered immortals, that was stolen by Kronos's chief rivals. If I hadn't at one point traveled here, and taken a sample of Moka's heart strength, they would never have come here" Inner Moka now had Tonto by the collar of his jacket.

"YOU LITTLE..."

"Calm down, calm down, I have it handled" Tonto was let down hardly, before he drew out a stick, a plain looking stick, and slapped Tsukune with it. Immediately, he jolted up.

"What, what happened?"

"TSUKUNE!" all the girls hugged him at once, rather suffocating him. Tonto laughed.

"Really girls, don't suffocate him, this thing works only once a year. This is the mystical Savior Staff, a artifact I recovered from the world of man eating hands, it can save a human with a strong enough will from death once a year" Tsukune somehow managed to escape the giant hug and was now shaking Tonto's hand.

"Thanks, you saved me, but if I may ask, why are you wearing a blind fold, are you on a quest to rid the darkness from your heart and thus you will not let your eyes deceive you of it?" Tsukune asked, inadvertently linking Tonto to Riku. Tonto laughed.

"No, no, see this is for my protection, see my family has this curse, stretching back to my great-great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle Manchino, he once offended a succubus, and ever since then, one of mail line has vanished each generation, leaving nothing behind but a bloody shoe in the town market place, and I will not suffer such a fate, being that I'm the only male of my families generation, so this is to keep your Succubus friend from getting a lock on me" Kurumu cocked her head like a bird.

"Huh, why would I do that" Tonto looked away.

"I've found, that with my luck, I can't take any chances with such things. Who knows, maybe my luck's past, but anyway, um Alucard, why aren't you trying to kill me?" Alucard chuckled.

"Tonto, I have decided to go a different course with my life. You see, when I was fighting Tsukune, and seeing how his keyblade was able to reflect the power of relationships between humans and vampires, I realized, I was wrong to be angry with Seras" The Newspaper club was rather lost "So, I've decided to vanish from Kronos's sight, um Tonto you have any uncharted by anyone but you, worlds I can go to, just to do some thinking" Tonto nodded.

"Oh, there's the world of Digitia, Leaf Village, Ooo, of course the worlds of living pastrami, sentient cream pie, man eating hands..."

"I get it, I'll just go to whichever this portal takes me" Alucard waved his hand as a dark portal opened. He smiled.

"Tsukune, take care of yourself, you are one of only three to ever truely defeat me, on the likes of Thomas Greenlight and Van Hellsing, but be warned, you couldn't keep me down because of the distant vampire blood with in you, take care to make sure you don't turn into a monster" Alucard vanished.

And now, that's the end of the starting chapter, but a new one will appear in not too long a while, and I will hint to it with this

"Snorunt!"

"Buneary!"

"Abra!"

"Spinarak!"


	2. What Tsukune really is

This chapter was not planned beforehand, so the four Pokemon, as Ranger has successfully pointed out, are not of importance in this chapter. However, they will play a role in 4 new characters...This chapter is heavy Percy Jackson stuff

In a fancy hotel room

Tsukune was sitting down at the end of a dinner table, polished to a shiny, flawless brown. At the end of the table sat Paradox.

"Paradox, where am I, exactly?" Tsukune asked curiously. Paradox looked at him in his usual smile.

"You, Tsukune, are dreaming. You mind is just here, as I have decided to tell you the truth" Paradox looked at Tsukune seriously.

"The truth?" Tsukune echoed curiously. Paradox continued to stare directly at Tsukune.

"Tsukune, Youkai academy, is not your home world" Tsukune looked bored.

"Yeah, I know that. It's in the Youkai world, and I'm human" Paradox laughed.

"No, that is not what I meant, Tsukune, you don't come from the world you come from at all, and your not even completely human!" Tsukune was shocked.

"Wha, what!" Tsukune was shocked "I'm, half Youkai?" Paradox smiled.

"I never said that, the barriers of Youkai academy are designed to crush pure humans, and even in the other half of a half breed isn't a Youkai, the barriers will not react" Tsukune was now confused.

"Then, what am I?" Paradox looked at him straight in the eye.

"A demi god, from Olympian Manhattan, the world of the Greek Gods and Titans, like Kronos, in fact on your mother's side, your grandfather is also Kronos's father." Tsukune was utterly shocked.

"That's not possible!"

"Is it? You struggle in school, is it not Dyslexia" Tsukune shook his head.

"It is, but I don't..."

"Demi gods all have Dyslexia, and you are always jumping into fights to help your more powerful friends, in an impulsive way. That is the ADHD in you, face it, there is no other possible reason"

"Wha, who, is my mother?"

"Oh, I thought you'd get it" a pretty voice said from outside the room "I mean, you have such a natural charm, girls are swarming you, you have love on your side" it was then that the strangest women he had ever seen entered the room, and by strange, I mean she was changing her form. First she looked like outer Moka, then Inner Moka, then Kurumu, then Mizore and so on. Her form then started to solidify, into a lovely young lady with chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a extremely expensive red dress and had a huge amount of make up on.

"Tsukune, this is your mother, Aprodite the Greek Goddess of love, sexuality and all that sort of stuff" Paradox said simply. Tsukune now had a look of anger and confusion.

"What, the, (Censor) is going on. Are you saying my life, my family, MY FRIENDS, are a lie!" Aphrodite chuckled to herself.

"Tsukune, if this was a romance novel, this is not the part where your life turns upside down, well with your lovely girls anyway. You see, about 16 years ago, I met this stunning young man, I never got his name, and well, not long after, you were born. However, in that time, your father, your real one, had been killed by gang violence, poor thing" Aphrodite looked hurt "And that, presented problems"

"What do you mean, I mean you were still alive..."

"Of course, but there is a strong law about gods raising their demi god children, but you had no other family. I wasn't sure what I should do, when Paradox came" Paradox got the cue to continue.

"You see Tsukune, I have been to many futures, and I, at that time, had traveled 36 years ahead, to find your world in the middle of horrible violence. Someone, and I will tell you, that someone is in your family tree, has started a slaughter of the humans by Youkai"

"What, who, how!"

"I can not say, the identity of its portraiture must not be revealed, else time be thrown into chaos. Anyway, this had been born out of deep seated anger among the Youkai, they had never truly discovered how to live with humans. And then, the thought came to me, a way to solve both problems, with one child"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. The children of Aphrodite, while your different from the most of them as you are not stuck up and selfish, no offense..." Aphrodite was scowling

"Your just lucky that if I tried to blast you you'd just vanish into time again"

"I am lucky in that regard, anyway you naturally exert a powerful love aura, if suppressed by your ignorance. Because of your ignorance, it was not powerful, or really noticable. But then, two of your traits as a Aphrodite Demigod came into a previously unknown mix"

"Previously unknown, mix?" Tsukune echoed. Paradox smiled.

"Normally, demi gods have a certain smell, that attracts monsters. However, while if you were raised her, that would be dangerous, because the aura would smell like a 5 course meal to monsters, here because of their more human natures, it came off more like a attractor. An excellent example is how Moka loves the scent of your blood" Tsukune looked at them in more shock now.

"So, they're not, in love with me, but my smell" Tsukune was now depressed. Aphrodite immediately slammed her hand into the table, waking Tsukune.

"OF COURSE THEY LOVE YOU, WHAT SON OF MINE WOULD SAY THAT! THE SMELL JUST LURED THEM IN FIRST" Tsukune looked relived, before he noticed something. A glowing hologram of a pink heart was spinning above his head, he had been claimed.

"Um, what was that" Aphrodite just waved her hand.

"Just formal claiming. Now, Tsukune, if I were you, I'd make sure you keep this information private. Zeus, for some odd reason, has a real hatred for demi gods who are strongly related to other worlds, and I fear he'd kill you for who you are if he found you. You can't allow, anything, to here what you've learned tonight" Tsukune nodded, before he asked.

"Um, well Mom, do you know who I'm destined to end up..." Aphrodite giggled like a school girl.

"I'm not going to tell you that, this is such a romantic tale, I'd hate to spoil it, just go with your heart, and remember, your special Tsukune, your going to change your world for the better. So go out there, and make your mother proud" It was then, that Tsukune woke up in his room in Youkai academy.

"Urg, it was just a dream" Tsukune sighed in relief, before he looked up. The pink heart from before was still spinning over his head.

"Or, not"


	3. Tsukune's Diary

**Its been a while since I put up a chapter, eh? Well, during this time, I have decided to make a few changes to what I plan to do here, including "giving Tsukune some slack". But still, the little point involving, as Ranger24 pointed out, will have those four little guys in it, Snorunt, Abra, Spinarak and Buneary. But to alleviate your concerns Ranger, they will not dominate the plot, in fact they will more be for pets**

A school break later

"TSUKUNE!" the loud and somewhat flirtatious Kurumu called out, hunting down the one boy she has pegged down as her "mate of fate". But, oddly the only human in this school of monsters, demons, and weird umbrella men, didn't seem to be around.

"TSUKUNE!" she called out again. A few of the nearby guys smirked behind her back.

"So, Kurumu's little crush is gone, eh?" one of them whispered.

"Wonder how long till she picks a new one?"

"I mean, what sort of dude doesn't go on a date with such a hot succubus?"

"That idiot has no idea what he's..." Kurumu looked behind herself and glared darkly. The group of boys panicked and fled for their lives, among other things.

"Kurumu!" a friendly and somewhat childish voice called her name. Turning around, Kurumu spotted the pink haired Moka running towards her.

"Moka, have you seen Tsukune, I can't find him" Kurumu whined. Then she glared at the vampire.

"Moka, did you drain Tsukune dry!" Moka looked shocked.

"I would never drink that much! In fact, I haven't even seen him" Kurumu now seemed worried, Moka was supposed to always be around Tsukune, which made claiming her mate of fate oh that much harder...

But wait, decides Moka, there was one other, serious, competition for Tsukune

"Maybe Mizore froze him! I bet she's..." Kurumu began darkly mumbling, before she felt a chill in the air. Turning around, she jumped back a few feet. The stalker Yuki Onna, Mizore was right behind her.

"Oh, hello Mizore" Moka smiled. Kurumu still seemed shaken. Seems as though this girl had been practicing stalking over the summer, or perhaps she just wasn't used to it after the break.

"Any of you see Tsukune?" The others seemed shocked.

"YOU ARE HIS STALKER! HOW DO YOU LOOSE THE ONE YOUR STALKING!" Kurumu yelled. Mizore shrugged.

"Simple, he isn't here, apparently Tonto is off with him somewhere" Mizore informed "I was hoping he'd have gotten back by now". See, Tonto had taken on Tsukune as his hero apprentice. Basically, that means Tsukune was being trained to become a great hero and on how to master his keyblade. The girls knew this meant he was off on other worlds, but they weren't worried about that, they knew perfectly well Tsukune would never flirt with any other girl, in fear for his life and heart anyway.

Anyway, what was he up to anyway?

**What Tsukune was up to, on the distant world of Vampiric Woods**

Or should I say down to, as he and Tonto were now hung by ropes in a way that resembled how one might suspend a ham from a roof, over a pit of boiling acid. They were in some sort of dark palace, and dozens of beautiful pale people with red eyes were glaring, mostly at Tonto.

"What right do you have of suspending us over acid Caius!" Tonto yelled at the lead vampire, a blond male with red eyes and shoulder length blond hair, with a cruel frown.

"What right did you have of mapping out our palace, and giving it to those Penguins! Because of that, we no longer have our great and beautiful crystal!" Tonto glared.

"One, I made that map because I expected that somehow I'd get stuck here, or someone else. Call it your guys reputation of collecting powerful vampires, or humans who would make powerful vampires. And two, they stole that map from me, and that map of Gringotts, and that copy of the Maruaders Map, and the map of the Hutt fortresses on Nal Hutta, Shola, Hypori, Saleucami, and somewhere near Area 51 in City Zoo , as well as their outposts in Coroscaunt, Pokemon Castle, wait I'll cut you guys a deal!"

"What, worm" Cauis glared. Tsukune looked at him in shock.

"Um, what are you going to..."

"There is an outpost of Hutt's, large slug like aliens who are infamous for their criminal activities, in Lanzhou China! They are rumored to be dealing powerful weapons with this world's Chinese government, weapons that should be able to cut through you guys like a knife through soft cheese! There, you guys can go check it yourself, and maybe let us go..." the vampires laughed.

"This is, an amusing tale, I shall look into it, but if this tale isn't true, as I may guess, you Tonto, will be dipped in this flesh dissolving acid..."

"Yeah, exactly where did you get the boiling flesh dissolving acid? Don't you have Jane for torture?" Tonto interupted.

"She is busy on a mission right now, now where was I before you dared to interrupt...oh yes, your little friend here's fate if your lying, well lets just say I think he will make a fine addition to the Volturi" Cauis laughed and vanished like a blur. Tsukune gave a confused look. Tonto sighed.

"These vampires aren't like Moka, trust me, I'd rather have her inner self trying to kill me then being one of these guys" Tsukune gulped

**Um, lets hope Tsukune gets out of this non sparkly, eh? Well, back to the story**

"And you know he's gone, how?" Kurumu questioned. Mizore shrugged, before removing a little brown book from her jacket pocket.

"It said so in his diary" Mizore shrugged. Moka and Kurumu gazed wide eyed.

"How did you get that, and since when did Tsukune get one?" Mizore adjusted the lollipop calmly.

"Oh, I just stole it from his room, must of left it behind" Moka looked shocked.

"You stole something from Tsukune!" Kurumu chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, like what sort of person would do that..."

"I saw your Tsukune shrine, cow" Mizore chuckled. Moka then had to restrain the infuriated succubus from creating a cone of shredded ice girl. Mizore then looked serious "You do realize I haven't read it yet, so let's after class"

"Why are you procrastinating on this, if I were you, I would have read it..." Kurumu declared before Mizore cut her off.

"And perhaps this diary may say things we don't want to hear? For all we know, it says that Tsukune's likes another girl instead of the reader. This diary, it most likely holds answers he'd never say out loud"

**Meanwhile hanging over a pot of acid in Volturi central**

"Tsukune, might I give some recommendations about girls" Tonto said, as the two were still hanging upside down over the still boiling acid. How they haven't died yet, I have no idea, lets just say that is one law of physics that this universe doesn't follow.

"Um, what?" Tsukune asked cautiously. Tonto shrugged.

"Ever think of joining a monastery? Might be the only way for the girls not to fight over you if your out of bounds" Tsukune eyed Tonto with an annoyed gaze.

"And they'd just leave me alone?" Tonto looked surprised.

"Hmmm, forgot about that, um, well...100 bottles of pop on the wall, 100 bottles of pop..."

**Back to the Youkai Females **

Now in the now Ginei free (Eh, I'm indisposed if he's dead, graduated, expelled or something, he's just not here) newspaper club room, the girls cautiously opened the journal of their beloved human male object of their extreme affections, knowing full well that they could be crushed for life by what this book may say

Entry 1

_"Its another summer away from Youkai Academy, the home of my four best friends; Mizore, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu..."_

"FRIENDS!" Kurumu and Mizore cried. Moka tried to cheer them up.

"Don't you ever read romance novels? That's how great romances start!" Mizore and Kurumu still seemed depressed.

"I don't like reading" Mizore pouted. Kurumu looked downtrodden as well.

"Romance novels! That's what 2 year old Succubus are read as bed time stories" Moka and Mizore looked somewhat disturbed, but decided to keep reading.

"_I hope they're having a nice summer, but I really hope that they don't pop up in the middle of the night, I'm scared my mom might have a heart attack! Or well, as I've been told, adopted mom..._"

"WHAT!" the girls said at once. Moka seemed concerned.

"Maybe that's why he seemed so down at the end of last year"

"He did seem to pace more" Mizore mused as they kept on reading.

"_and dad. I don't even think they know this, if I told them, they'd probably die of shock. Apparently, and I feel I just have to ride this thing, you know Tonto was right, writing down your thoughts does feel better. Though it does make me worry that someone might try to read this, but hopefully everyone is simply decent enough not to..._"

At this, the girls gave a nervous laugh

"_Apparently, my real dad is dead, and my mom is one of those gods from one of the other worlds, Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, sexuality...(Skipping list of words I dislike putting in typed up print). Apparently, the reason the girls first were attracted to me was because apparently demigods, which apparently I am, smell tasty to monsters..._"

"MOKA! A ha, proof, you only like Tsukune as a snack!" Kurumu laughed. Moka looked furious.

"No, I don't like him just for that!"

"_But, she seemed rather angry when I thought that was the reason they hanged out with me_..."

"HA!"

"_But still, she didn't agree to help me in my love life. Well, maybe things will sort out this year, preferably without murder, torture, blackmail or kidnappings_._ In fact, I think I'll try to make sure of it_"

"Ah, Tsukune is so silly, he thinks we'd actually attempt to kill one another over him" Moka laughed. She failed to notice Mizore and Kurumu looking around guiltily.

"I wouldn't, murder them over Tsukune" Kurumu thought to herself guiltily.

"I need a new plan" Mizore thought to herself glumly.

"Well, that's entry number 1, let's see if he has any more thoughts written down" Moka turned to the next page.

Entry 2

"_It has just come in, but now it looks like I'll only have to worry about 3 girls at school..._" Moka and the others were pale, paler than usual in Mizore's case.

"He, decided he's doesn't like one of us!" Moka had tears in her eyes. Kurumu looked like she was about to panic, and Mizore was shivering, and we're talking about a ice woman here.

"_Yukari has just sent me a post card, apparently she's studying abroad this year. She also said that she met someone..._"

"So that's where Yukari is" Moka said thoughtfully. The other girls, reactions were different.

"Yahohoho! One less competitor for Tsukune, he is so mine" Kurumu grinned. Mizore looked thoughtful.

"Now no one can summon boiling water to unfreeze him" she was thinking sweetly, for her kind anyway.

"_I'm going to miss having her around, but I guess it's better this way. I was starting to think people were calling my a pedophile or something. Personally, I'd prefer to be more like a friend to her, maybe a older brother, but if she had continued to push romantically, that would be just somewhat disturbing, and this coming from the guy who had a vampire, succubus and a Yuki' onna after him, and being trained by a strange nut case_"

"We aren't weird!" Kurumu complained. Moka shook her head.

"Tsukune is a human, and if you payed attention to human studies, you'd remember that humans are slightly..."

"Less likely to drink their crushes blood!" Kurumu interrupted

"Or smother him to near suffocation" Mizore added.

"Humans also don't find it romantic to be frozen in a block of ice" Kurumu smirked.

"They don't?"

"Oh, never mind!"

"_I am waiting for a night when my parents are out, and then I'm going to try and look up anything I can that will help me understand Mizore, Kurumu and Moka better. I'd look them up quicker, but they are nosey, and looking up any of them, especially succubi like Kurumu, is going to look wrong_"

"What does he mean, there is nothing wrong with our kind!" Kurumu yelled "Unless your a bunch of ancient old prudes..."

"Then I guess his parents are, ancient old prunes then, lets see what he's written next" Moka smiled

Entry 3

"_Urg, do my parents have any lives? They hadn't left the house completely since vacation began, and I've only got about 5 days till term starts again. Urg, I can't believe how bad I was forced to procrastinate. But finally, I did some research, and after finally finding a site that was not, well Ginei style, I think I found what I need to know. It was amazing really, I had known so little about what my friends are, I guess I couldn't have just asked say _"Oh Kurumu, how is it that Succubus know who their mate of fates are, or Moka, is it true Vampires can't cross running water"_ that would just seem somewhat insensitive_..."

"And bad for your identity as a human being a secret, but that works too" Mizore shrugged.

"HE DARES QUESTION HOW I KNOW WHOM MY MATE OF FATE IS, Tsukune" Kurumu looked like she was about to cry.

"_Tonto recently tried to teach me that if you keep things held in your head, its hard to really make a decision. He recomended that I try to write out things, or possibly find a way to view thoughts with something called a Pensieve. Seeing as I don't have one of those, I'll have to try the former. Thus, for the sake of trying to put my debates on paper, as to see them clearly, I will try to write down some of the positives and negatives of each choice_._ Urg I really hope no one reads this"_

The girls gave each other guilty glances

**Kurumu** The respective girl gulped, as she started to wonder if it was such a good idea to read this

Positives

_1; If she's says I'm her mate of fate, and since Succubus are never shown to be wrong on this regard (Or is it no one was so stupid to say no). If I said no about that, um what exactly happens if a succubus heart is broken, I couldn't find that one out?_

Kurumu gave a cool response "Oh, that person is usually ripped to shreds by either the broken hearted or her family, and then I might just wither away and die" Moka gave Mizore a smile, Mizore seemed distant again_  
_

_2; Well, its just going to make me sound like Ginei to say this point  
_

_3; Her mother seem to like me (Perhaps too much, for that matter, where's her dad?)_

Kurumu sighed "He, well, suffocated" Mizore and Moka looked somewhat disturbed

4; _Kurumu probably has the best sense of humor among the three_

Negatives Kurumu now looked terrified

_1; It would be hard to see my family because Kurumu has the loosest lips about the world of Yokai  
_

_2; Um, if I'm her mate of fate and I kiss her, does that mean I become a slave?_

Kurumu looked offended "NO! Why do you think we seduce and kiss so many guys? So we can find our Mate of Fate, or anyone who doesn't turn into a groveling servant!"

"And what happens to the rest of them?" Mizore asked. Kurumu didn't respnd

3;_ I read that Succubi kill their lovers after about 5 years..._

"TSUKUNE! Does the phrase, Mate of Fate, mean anything! We don't intentionally kill our Mate of Fate, if we kill anyone its the guys we borrow while our Mate is recovering!" Kurumu yelled in a tearful fury. Moka didn't comment, but Mizore noted.

"You know, the more I hear about Succubi, the more I'm glad I'm not one"

4; _According to Paradox, this choice will result in all four of them dying, I really don't want to know how that guy knew that_

Kurumu was barely holding in her sadness now. Moka shook her head.

"It really was a bad idea to read this thing, wasn't it"

**Mizore** Now the ice girl looked terrified

_1; I'm really amazed how much Mizore opened up just from being my friend. Since I fear that if I do choose, and its not her, she might revert back to her old self and I wouldn't want her to suffer like that_

"Ah, that's so sweet" Moka smiled, even Kurumu did. From hearing that, Mizore felt a few degrees warmer, in a good way.

_2; Again, her parents seem to like me (But I actually seen her dad)_

_3; From what I heard she and her mother mention last time, her race is possibly more at risk of dying out than Moka's or Kurumu's because they can't have kids after a certain, rather young age. What sort of social distaste her not having kids would do to her, I can't even comprehend_

"I'd most likely be cut off the family tree and exiled from my village" Mizore said matter of factly

_4; Out of the three, Mizore would most likely be the right choice for staying in contact with my adopted parents, as she is less likely to either reveal the existence of Youkai like Kurumu, or either do something sort of embarrasing (Outer Moka), or terrify them to death (Inner Moka)_

"Score" Mizore smirked as her friend slash rivals of love grumbled.

Negatives

1; _Aren't Youki' Onna ghosts?"_

"That is just a myth" Mizore sighed

"Then how are you able to stalk him so well, like you follow him invisibly, like a ghost?" Kurumu demanded. Mizore did not answer

_2; If I kiss her, would my tongue get stuck to her like a cold metal pole?_

Kurumu couldn't hold back the laugh there. Mizore tried to picture that idea.

"Stuck with a kiss from Tsukune, not that bad of a fate" she smirked

_3; The way that they seem to talk about having as many kids as possible, that whole concept makes me feel sort of nervous, like they expect kids to be more as tickets of survival and less as feelings of love_

_4; Again, Paradox said this future would end up with the girls killing each other_

Mizore appeared to freeze in place. Moka shook her head.

"Who is this Paradox anyway?" Kurumu demanded

"Um, well, I guess I'm last then..."

**Moka**

Positive**  
**

_1; Moka appears to be slightly addicted to my blood, to a point its bad for her health not to drink it_

"AHA! You are so hung up on his blood!" Kurumu smiled weakly.

"I care about him, the blood is just an added bonus"

_2; If I'm the only one who can remove her Rosario, does that mean that Inner Moka would be trapped forever if I wasn't around?_

"Ah, good riddance" Mizore managed to say, but it was then that the Rosario twitched violently. Mizore then stepped gingerly backwards

_3; Moka was perhaps my first real friend, and I'd hate to loose our friendship (Though on another note she'd be the least likely to inflict bodily harm to any other choice I could make)_

_4; Going off the earlier idea, if I'm not always around, Moka wouldn't be able to undo her Rosario, and since she's not able to go full form on her own will like Kurumu or Mizore, could I live with the danger that would put her in if I didn't stay with her?_

Negatives

1; Her family hates my guts

"Not true, I'm pretty sure Kalua would get along with you well enough...but father and Kokoa..."

_2; Do the different Moka's count as different people, and because of that is being close to both considered cheating_

_3; Aren't Vampires immortal unless someone stabs them or something?_

"Yeah Moka, is that true, I always thought that was a rumor?" Kurumu asked. Moka cocked her head.

"Of course its true, isn't that the same with everyone else?" Kurumu and Mizore sighed.

"Um, no"

"Really!"

"Really"

_4; Paradox and his warnings of doom thing again_

_Okay, end of note, do girls come with instruction manuals, because I feel like there is nothing I can do to keep either them, myself, or order in general from being destroyed, killed or mutilated. Well, I have a school year coming up, so maybe then things can become clear. Now I have to hide you before Tonto finds this thing, I can just imagine what someone would think if they read my personal thoughts_

The girls shook their heads sadly.

"You know, I feel bad for Tsukune actually, he's pretty much stuck between three rocks in a hard place" Kurumu sad sadly.

"You don't think there's any other person we can ask, someone who we can completely trust..." the girls exchanged looks

Later

Tsukune jumped off the bus, with a late pass and a decisive lack of sparkly vampire ness. Looking around, he failed to see any of his friends, before he felt something hit his head and he passed out

Back to the story

The girls now had the out conscious Tsukune with them, and Moka had one of his hands.

"MOKA! I don't know what your planning, but if you suck his blood while he's like this..." Moka then used the hand to remove her Rosario. In a flash of red light, Inner Moka appeared. The other girls began to back away slowly, but Inner Moka for once didn't seem to want to pummel anyone.

"What I'm planning, is a solution, though its going to be a little bit stretchy, so bear with it, or else" she glared a perfect evil stare 10.

"As you know, I have three half sisters. The reason I do, is that vampires have an imbalanced male to female birth ratio. This makes the birth of male vampires exceptionally rare. Because of that, vampires have had to take on, certain behaviors in order to maximize survival"

"What, behaviors?" Mizore asked.

"My other self mentioned that Kokoa and I are half sisters, right. Well, the way vampires deal with the problem is limited, polygamy" The others looked lost.

"Basically, vampires are legally and socially allowed to have an additional girl or two in their lives, provided the original, and that would be myself" no one dared argue "agrees and knows, and said additional girls give consent (I'm just trying to interpret Issu Shuzen, Moka's father appears in order to judge, and also lets just put it this way, such a move not only keeps the story somewhat close to the original print, but it also helps keep Tsukune from turning into a Mary Sue, and it also keeps the girls from becoming disgruntled with guys like Tonto and ending up on the wrong side of things, as shall be explained in the next chapter, I hope. Inspiration was also taken from the Cerean race from Star Wars, AKA the human like people with giant heads)" the girls looked outraged.

"You vampires are starting to sound like a bunch of Incubus!" Kurumu hissed. "Amongst my people, that's backwords and bizarre to an extreme!"

"That process is not allowed amongst Youki' Onna..." Mizore began, before Moka hissed.

"Vampires are S classed monsters, our laws override laws of weaker species! In addition, I spent a good portion of the summer checking these laws, even indirectly questioning father on the subject. There is nothing illegal, since Tsukune still has vampire blood from me our laws can apply to him, but we can work out the details later, the problem is we have to get Tsukune on board..."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Mizore asked herself "Tsukune isn't exactly like your father, no offense"

"None taken, but of course, you two need to be on board as well..."

"Ah the ideals of a well laid plan. There may still be a few bugs, but overall its quite exceptional. Good job Moka Akashiya, Inner one that it be" Paradox said appearing out of nowhere, causing the girls to jump back in panic.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The man chuckled.

"I am Paradox, the time traveler who knows all, has seen all, and by the way Kurumu, your great great grand daughter, is doing fine I might add (Song reference much). Now them, why am I here again..."

"To get clobbered, know your..." he vanished before he got crushed.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you, I didn't spend all this time pushing you all in a way that would keep you from ripping each other apart over Tsukune, without ruining Tsukune meeting you all, which would have led to his death long ago, just to be hit with a Shinsho kick of doom"

"Shinsho?" Paradox chuckled.

"Did I just say that, it appears I'm a volume ahead to soon. Ha ha ha ha...well, don't kill each other, and word of advice, beware of villains from your past whose monster type reminds me of the internet browser a certain writer friend of mine uses to post his chapters...um goodbye" and with that odd fourth wall breaking (Which he can do), he vanished.

"So that's Paradox"


End file.
